Cree en mí
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: —. Me dejaron a mí la responsabilidad de encontrar una respuesta: ¿cómo lograr paz en este mundo ninja tan corrompido por el odio? Tal vez yo aún no sepa que hacer, como tú, Sasuke; pero ellos creyeron mí. Realmente creyeron que yo podría lograr que un día las personas se entiendan de verdad y dejen de sufrir. Por eso yo quiero pedirte que tú también creas en mí. SasuNaru/NaruSasu


_AISH! sé que salió antes de que publicara esto, el cap 698 del manga -que por cierto fue MAGNÍFICO-. No pude subirlo, a pesar de que está basado en el 697 y lo escribí antes del miércoles, porque no tenía compu; ¡ay de mí! igual, esta era mi versión de lo que pasaría, y de lo que quería que pasara. Aunque Kishimoto, como siempre me deslumbró (?)_

**Cree en mí**

—Sasuke... —murmuró con voz cansada y rasposa, y comenzó a moverse lento, muy lento; como si fuera a desmoronarse en un segundo. El otro muchacho abrió los ojos enormemente, retrocedió asustado. Trató de defenderse de un golpe que nunca llegó, asestando un golpe en el abdomen contrario. Pero él, con expresión adolecida, sólo sonrió; y en su mirada pudo ver bondad, amor... Frunció el ceño. Parecía burlarse de él, como si le tuviera lástima. Entonces, sintió unos brazos rodearle con suavidad. No supo si aquella había sido la intención, o no era más fuerte por tener el cuerpo destrozado. Eso no importaba. Estaba ahí, abrazándolo. Podía matarlo en ese preciso instante, ahora que tenía la guardia baja. Más allá del dolor que azotaba todo su cuerpo, impidiendo la movilidad, hubo otra cosa que no le permitió acabar con la vida de ese muchacho rubio: la embriagante calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo; entumecía sus sentidos, desvaneciendo la sensación del agua bajo ellos, el hedor a sangre y a sudor, tranquilizaba su alma. Era... Demasiado peligroso permanecer tan cerca. Y aún sabiendo eso, no quería apartarse del contacto. Contacto humano, que hacía tantísimo tiempo no podía sentir. Sin dudas, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca del jinchuriki. Tanto, que podía sentir el latir de su corazón contra el pecho propia. Latidos rítmicos agotados, exhaustos, que se sincronizaban con los suyos. Trató de separarse, antes de derrumbarse ante esos brazos, no obstante le aprisionaron y evitaron que escapara —Ya, está bien 'ttebayo... —susurró en su oído con suavidad y dulzura —déjalo...

—¿Dejarlo...? —sonrió de lado con ironía —No puedo hacer algo como eso. No ahora, que he llegado tan lejos —a pesar de sus palabras, estaba quieto, inmóvil. Se había resignado al contacto y poco a poco cada músculo se iba destensando, cediendo ante el calor del Uzumaki.

—Si no lo detienes ahora, ambos moriremos... —la expresión apacible en su rostro se ensombreció.

—¡Cállate! El único que va a morir serás tú, Naruto —escupió frustrado y cruel como si fuera ácido escapando se su garganta —. Para cumplir mi objetivo, no puedo cometer el mismo error que Itachi al dejarme vivo, tengo que borrar todo aquello que me hizo feliz, sólo faltas tú, para traer paz a este mundo, debes dejar de existir... —el de ojos azules soltó un largo y resignado suspiro.

—La paz, ¿eh? Se supone que yo también tengo que buscar algo como eso —al no obtener respuesta, soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa —. No sé si recuerdes, pero hace un tiempo, un tal Pain vino a Konoha buscándome y la destruyó —el otro lo miró fijamente con esos ojos fríos y llenos de odio, lleno de incertidumbre. ¿Qué podía decir ahora para tratar de cambiarlo? ¿No habían visto ya lo que había en el corazón del otro? —. Ese tipo, que en realidad se llamaba Nagato, y una mujer, Konan, me dejaron a mí cumplir sus sueños, y los de un tal Yahiko que hace mucho había muerto —tenía una vaga noción de lo que hablaba, pero, ¿eso qué tenía que ver? —. Me dejaron a mí la responsabilidad de encontrar una respuesta: ¿cómo lograr paz en este mundo ninja tan corrompido por el odio? Tal vez yo aún no sepa que hacer, como tú, Sasuke; pero... Ellos creyeron mí. Realmente creyeron que yo podría lograr que un día las personas se entiendan de verdad y dejen de sufrir. Por eso yo... —una capa de lágrimas cubrió sus ojos, convirtiendo el cielo en un brillante zafiro —quiero pedirte que tú también creas en mí... —¿era una broma? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que olvidara todo aquello que le enseñó el odio, la venganza y el dolor, como si nunca existiera, y creyera ciegamente en algo tan absurdo e infantil como eso? ¿Que algún día todo iba a ser felicidad y nadie sufriría? ¿Realmente Naruto creía en ello?

—No digas estupideces. No hay manera de que crea en una utopía tan irreal como esa.

—Y-yo sé que es difícil... Muchas veces, yo mismo no puedo creerlo, pero... No tiene sentido vivir en un mundo sin esperanza...

—¿Esperanza...? ¿Es enserio? Hace mucho tiempo que yo no sé lo que es eso...

—Entonces, permíteme a mí ser tu esperanza, Sasuke... —sintió su corazón dar un vuelco —Te prometo que, voy a hacerte feliz... Juntos... Busquemos la verdadera paz... Tú y yo... Encontremos la respuesta... —¿Por qué lo volvía todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué hacía latir su corazón de aquella forma, como si estuviera vivo de nuevo? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir tantas emociones envolverle y arrastrarle como olas de mar, para ahogarle en la inmensidad de la luz de su alma? Era su debilidad. Lo único capaz de derrumbarlo. Tenía que cortar rápido el lazo que los unía, tenía que borrar su existencia de inmediato, antes de que no pudiera escapar. Pero lo ponía tan difícil. "Tú y yo". ¿Realmente podía haber un "Tú y yo", entre ellos? ¿Es que en realidad, todo el mundo era su "tú y yo?"

—Yo... No puedo creerte, Naruto...

—Por favor, cree en mí... Yo... Ya no quiero que sufras más... —suplicó.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué Naruto...? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme...?

—Ya me habías preguntado una vez algo como eso. En aquél momento yo te dije que era porque eres mi amigo —escuchó atento, ansioso de conocer la respuesta, aunque seguramente era la misma que ya le había dado —Lo eres, siempre lo serás. Pero esta vez te diré algo más... —tomó aire y valor para continuar. era ahora o nunca —Te amo —y con esas dos simples palabras logró poner todo el mundo de cabeza, detener el tiempo y los latidos del corazón de cabellos negros como plumas de cuervo. Amor... era algo que le hacía tanto daño... justo por haber amado tanto, con tanta intensidad es que había sufrido de aquella manera. Perder ese amor lo había llevado al odio y a la locura, por amar... amar con tanta pasión, como el fuego más ardiente era lo que lo había arrastrado a lo profundo del abismo, lo que lo había ahogado en la oscuridad. Ya no podía amar, tenía que deshacerse del rubio antes... pero ya era demasiado tarde... ya estaba amando, otra vez —Es porque yo te amo... Haría cualquier cosa por ti, no te voy a dejar de amar sin importar cuantas cosas horribles hagas. Cree en mí porque te amo, y por ti me esforzaré el doble, el triple, cien veces más en encontrar una respuesta. ¡Juro que lo haré! —alzó con sus dos manos el rostro del Uchiha, y lo miró fijamente a la par que pronunciaba todo. En sus ojos no se reflejaba otra cosa que sinceridad pura y amor, destellaban, como rayos de sol —¡No me rendiré! ¡Si hay algo como la paz en este mundo, yo lo encontraré! —exclamó —Y no hay manera de retractarme, porque ese es mi camino ninja ¡Nunca retiraré mi palabra! Por eso, Sasuke... Al decir que te amo, estoy haciendo una promesa de por vida: ¡jamás dejaré de amarte 'ttebayo! Así que... Por favor... Cree en mí... —pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que le otorgó, llena de confianza, de honestidad... tan... brillante. Sintió como su corazón dio un enorme vuelco, como si bajara hasta lo más bajo y volviera a subir. Con una sensación extraña de impotencia, frustración y conmoción desbordándose. de su pecho. Un sentimiento tan intenso que sólo dolía de tenerlo. No era precisamente triste, ni alegre, sólo fuerte, como la marea, inmenso, aplastante... Como el océano, hermoso, y peligroso: amor. El escudo de hierro sobre su corazón se desmoronó, con tan sólo oír aquellas palabras, dejándolo expuesto, como un pequeño niño indefenso, todas las barreras que protegían la fragilidad de sus sentimientos se habían roto en miles de pedazos, como cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo. Las lágrimas contenidas durante tanto, amargas, cargadas de dolor, sufrimiento y odio, volvieron a resbalar desde sus ojos, sin cesar, lloró y lloró, aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo del rubio, clavando las uñas en su espalda. El de ojos azules sonrió suavemente, con dulzura, y acarició los cabellos oscuros con lentitud. Hundió la cabeza del otro contra su pecho, como una madre consolando a su hijo.

—No puedo... —murmuró con voz quebrada —No puedo... —repitió, apenas entendible por el llanto —Yo ya no puedo caminar a tu lado... Yo no puedo volver... Tú no puedes regresar el tiempo para hacerme cambiar.

—Mi amor por el mundo, es más grande que tu voluntad para destruirlo. Mi amor por vivir es mucho más grande que tus ganas por morir. Mi amor por ti... Es más grande que todo tu odio junto... La luz en mi corazón, es más brillante, que la densidad de la oscuridad en el tuyo... Sólo necesito... Que me dejes entrar... —susurró en su oído.

—¿Entrar...? —secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, levantó la cabeza, tomó al otro con ambas manos por las mejillas, y lo miró fijamente, con una expresión seria e indescifrable, intensa, penetrante. Frente a frente, muy cerca. Naruto sintió su corazón latir con fuerza —; pero si tú ya estás aquí, adentro... —señaló su pecho —desde hace mucho, en lo más profundo... Donde no puedo borrar nada... —el junchiruki sintió lágrimas acumularse y amenazar con desbordarse —¿Quieres que te diga algo? —el Uchiha sonrió de lado, con cinismo, ironía, burlonamente, como si se riera de sí mismo —Una parte de mí esperaba morir. Creo que quería morir en ta manos, en tus brazos. Parecería que nada ha cambiado, ¿recuerdas? Aquella vez en el puente... En ese momento, no me importaba morir por ti... Abandonar todo por ti... —llorando ya, hundió su rostro en el hombro contrario y una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—¡Lo recuerdo!. Fueron las emociones más intensas que había tenido hasta ese momento. Primero sentí como todo mi mundo se desmoronaba, como una tristeza peor que estar solo y ser odiado se apoderaba de mí... Luego una ira. Tú no lo viste, estabas inconsciente... Pero, estaba tan frustrado y enojado, que fue la primera vez que dejé a Kurama salir... Y cuando te vi levantarte... Creo que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

—Debiste abrazarme tú en vez de Sakura.

—¡Hubiera querido! Pero, no iba a dejar que un teme engreído y odioso como tú se diera cuenta de cuánto lo quiero...

—Eres un dobe...

—No más que tú teme.

—Usuratonkachi... —algo en su rostro cambió, algo se suavizó... Naruto sintió como sus latidos se aceleraron cuando el aliento cálido del pelinegro chocó contra el propio. No era nada sensual... Con semejantes mallugadas en la cara... Y aún así le arrebató un lánguido suspiro. Con movimientos trémulos Sasuke se acercó hasta que sus narices chocaron.

—Se supone que tampoco te ibas a enterar jamás de que me derrito por dentro cuando dices "usuratonkachi"... —murmuró con voz que fue ahogada por el leve y casto contacto de los labios propios con los contrarios. Tan sólo por ese pequeño instante, el tiempo se detuvo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Volvamos a casa, ¿sí, Sasuke?

—Sí. Volvamos a casa...


End file.
